The Gift
by Callieisluv
Summary: Christmas one shot! Jeff/Candice fluff with undertones of Jeff/Trish and Trish/Randy.


A/N: A Christmas one shot written for my friend Yuri, since I got her as my Secret Santa project. One of her favorite pairings is Jendice (Jeff/Candice), so I hope you like it! Merry Christmas!

**The Gift**

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give to someone special_

She was laughing, a light carefree sound that used to tug at the strings of his heart. Her eyes, as blue as the sapphires that glinted at her ears, twinkled merrily as she stood on her tip toes to whisper in the ear of her fiancé, Randy Orton.

Watching them together, Jeff Hardy was pleased to find he no longer had that angry, jealous feeling inside his chest. He had been in a bad place last year when Trish Stratus had left him without a backward glance for the up and coming superstar. Between his drug problem and the hurt of her leaving him, he'd spiraled downward.

It had taken the combined efforts of his father, Matt, Shannon, Greg and Jay to bring him out of it. Plus Vince threatening to fire him added to his motivation to clean up his act. Now he was back at work, better than ever and was able to be on the same show as his ex and her future husband without incident.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance, but you still caught my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me_

_Oh well it's been a year, that doesn't surprise me_

_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying I love you, I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now_

_I know you'd fool me again_

"Jeff?" There was hesitation in the soft voice that sound from behind him, causing him to turn around and face its owner.

Looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her, Candice Michelle, one of RAW's newest Divas, stood there in a festive red strapless dress, with her dark hair falling in loose waves around her shoulders. Her dark eyes were watching him curiously, but she made no move to step closer, put off by the intensity of his previous expression.

"Hi Candice." He cleared his throat and greeted her. "You look great."

"Thanks." A radiant smile spread across her face. "Are you going inside?" She asked, gesturing to the large function room that was decorated to host the WWE's annual Christmas party.

"Yeah." He gave a chivalrous sweep of his arm towards the doorway. "After you."

Candice stepped in ahead of him and shot him a thankful look over her shoulder. "So, what are your plans for Christmas?" She asked him, making conversation."

He couldn't remember ever speaking more than two words to her in his life. He had been more focused on his career these days than the newcomers to the WWE, but there was something about her tonight that compelled him to keep talking to her.

"Same thing as every year," He explained. "Matt and I will go to my Dad's house to celebrate."

"That's nice that you have family to celebrate with." She said sincerely.

"Don't you?" He asked, falling instep beside her.

"Well…no." She admitted. "My mom died a couple years ago, cancer and my Dad's been out of the picture since I was really little. I have a sister, but she's married and going to spend the holidays with her family."

Jeff winced at his lack of tact. "I'm sorry, Candice, I didn't know."

"It's all right." She assured him. "I mean I miss my mom, but time's eased it a little bit and I know she's not suffering anymore."

"I lost my mom too." He told her. "So if you ever need to talk, I'd understand where you're coming from."

"I know." She said with a smile. "I'm pretty friendly with Matt. We talk a lot."

Jeff blinked in surprise at the information. His brother had never mentioned anything about a friendship with the candy-coated Diva. "Oh." He said.

"But thank you for the offer." She added kindly. "I wouldn't mind talking to you more. I mean, we're on the same show and I barely know you."

"Well, I suppose I've been a little focused on other things than my co-workers lately." He replied lamely.

"It's nothing to feel bad about." She said quickly. "I've just always admired watching the Hardy Boys on TV so I wouldn't mind getting to know the more mysterious brother."

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give to someone special_

As the night wore on, Jeff found himself surprised to find that he not only enjoyed Candice's company, but that he didn't leave her side the entire night. Sure they had mingled with their other co-workers, but they had done so as a unit. They had even conversed briefly with Trish and Jeff had to admire Candice's spine when Trish had given the rookie Diva some subtle digs about her wrestling ability.

When the party began to wind down, Jeff performed another act of chivalry and walked Candice out to her car.

"I had a really nice time talking to you tonight, Jeff." Candice said, fiddling with her keys once they reached her vehicle.

"So did I." He agreed. "I wouldn't mind doing so again."

"Me neither." She answered with a bright smile.

Deciding to go for it, Jeff returned her smile. "I'd like to see you again, Candice, outside work, just the two of us."

"Like a date?" She asked, her dark eyes filling with hope.

"Exactly, a date." He clarified with a nod.

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed happily.

"Great, we'll set something up then." His smiled stretched into an ear to ear grin.

He'd never been one to ignore magic in the air, especially when it was Christmas time. So he did what felt like it would naturally come next, he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his mouth to hers, and felt the spark of it down to his toes when she kissed him back.

When they pulled apart, his grin returned. "Merry Christmas Candice."

"Merry Christmas, Jeff."


End file.
